A Break From Reality
by SaarTalan
Summary: What could happen with one change? If Isabela had told Hawke of the Relic and never ran that night, what could have changed? This is my take on that aparantly new idea. Rated M for language and situations. No actual Lemons or Limes however. Semi-crack fic for MediocreMemory.  on HIATUS..So sorry!


_Any and all grammatical errors are mine and mine alone._

**Disclaimer: Hawke and Arishok are property of Bioware and all others affiliated with them. I'm just letting my weird mind run away with them. **

**Oh and before anyone accuses me, the beginning of this has a great deal of influence from Penalty for Winning chapter 2 by tinyferce. **

**This story is dedicated to mediocrememory at DeviantArt(dot)com for allowing me to use their picture and description of it as an inspiration (smiley face).**

Taking a calming breath of air Bianca thought to herself "It's alright, it's ok, I'm not going to die.. I'm not going to die" before she stepped into the Qunari Compound, with Fenris, Varric and Anders following her hound Talan behind her. Meanwhile Isabela, Aveline, Merrill, Sebastian along with Knight-Captain Cullen and her dear sister Bethany where waiting outside given orders to wait about two minutes before following.

Bianca slowly walked to the bottom of the steps leading to the Arishoks' Dias before laying her Greatsword 'Empress' Point' on the ground before her as well as her emergency daggers from within their hidden sheaths; slowly swaying her way up the steps with the eye of every Kossith and Viddethari in the Compound on her. While she was swaying her way up the steps the group that was waiting outside slipped in with none of said Kossith or Viddethari even noticing Isabela in the middle of the group somewhat blocked by Avelines' armor from the front and Sebastian and the Knight-Captain at her sides.

As she approached up the steps to the Arishok she noticed some of the Karasten at her peripherals tense slightly before the Arishok gave the slightest of shakes of his head. Once she was in front of the Arishok one step down from the landing she swayed side-to-side while humming slightly. "Hawke, what are you doing?" the Arishok queried some-what astonished when she slowly started to unbuckle her armor.

"I was dared to do what I am, and it poses no threat to any of your people. Therefore, you might as well just sit back and watch. If you wish to kill me then do so afterwards." Bianca hummed out her words slowly and before long she was dressed in naught but her smalls and she asked the Arishok to stand. When he did so, she started dancing around him, using his body as one of the.. Ladies at the Blooming Rose would a bed-post.

Meanwhile with the peanut gallery.. Erm I mean her companions, let us examine their reactions, no?

Varric, the ever watchful dwarf that he is; was taking advantage of the stupefied astonishment from his friends' performance and was sneakily looking around at the gathered Kossith and Viddethari to examine their opinions that he could easily make out on their astonished faces. In a majority of the faces, they were getting slightly lustful lights in their eyes while almost all of the gathered Qunari shifted where they stood every few seconds.

Fenris had an amused light in his eyes as he watched his ex-lover dance around the positively Giant Arishok while slowly divesting herself of her smalls as she slowly circled said Giant. He smirked at the stupefied Anders beside him and said "Yea, I definitely tapped That mage. Makes you jealous doesn't it?"

Said Anders could only nod in response as his eyes took on a glazed look and all he could utter was "Damn. Why did she have to choose you again? Wonder if I have a chance..."

"Not a chance in the void Anders!" said woman called down to the obviously aroused Anders, as she could see he kept shifting minutely and was apparently glad for the robes he deigned to wear. "Fenris! What have I told you about teasing the Mage?"

"To not to.." Fenris pouted. "Boys.." Bianca said under her breath before she resumed humming while rubbing her breasts against the Arishok with every breath.

Sebastian meanwhile was trying to look everywhere but up those blasted steps, and was failing miserably. "Damn It Bianca! Could you please put some clothing on woman?" "Hmmm.. I think my answer is… No." "Why not?"

Bianca chuckled somewhat "One, I do believe I quite like the breeze. Two, I am enjoying myself, just How many women can say they danced around the Arishok, one of the Three Pillars of the Qunari Culture like he was a bed-post? And Finally, I keep hoping the Arishok decides to take me back to Par Vollen with him and.. Re-educate me. I believe I am in Dire need of it." she winked at the twitching Choir Boy.

Meanwhile with Isabela all she could think was 'Damn! This is what I missed? Lucky elf got to tap that.' "Damn" she uttered aloud speaking for the first time. "And you left That?" she said to Fenris with incredulity lacing her voice. "Yes, a fact that I regret more and more every day. Once she did the same to me before pouting because I didn't have.. How did she say it again? Ah yes, "Muscles as big around as her thighs and completely incredible pectorals that she could rub against" and she even said I wasn't as tall as she'd of liked. Hypocrite. "

"Damn straight elf!" Bianca called down.

All Aveline could think was 'Good heavens, am I seeing things or is the Arishok.. O Maker he is! The Arishok has a hard-on!' As if on que she started giggling a tad bit like Isabela when she's drunk and see's someone she wants to fuck.

With the Knight-Captain and our beloved Bethany, said Captain murmured in the latter's ear "Is your sister always like this?" "Yes," Bethany said in a deadpan "don't you remember? She was coming onto you when you had come to take me to the Circle. She is an irredeemable pervert and has always had things for Tall, muscled men in a uniform. Heavens know she was attracted to the hornless Qunari from Lothering. Sten I believe his name was."

"Actually, he was the Sten of the Beresaad that the Arishok sent to investigate the Blight. He later was saved by Cousin Melinda, who later was entitled Hero of Ferelden. Not long after gaining that title she was also named Commander of the Grey and saved Ameranthine from those darkspawn incursions they suffered. Anyway, Melinda sent word that she is escorting Sten here and is to arrive someday soon." Bianca called, yet again before continuing her dance.

Merrill was giggling quietly to herself while scratching Talan between his ears. "Your mistress dances around like this often doesn't she Talan?" Said mabari huffed his agreement and seemed as though he was laughing silently at the plight of the men of all races in the Compound.

The Arishok could no longer hide his arousement at the woman's little dance and held her in-front of himself with his claws lightly digging into the flesh at her hips. "Why do you do this? Why have you come and disrupted our day?"

Sighing slightly Bianca bent down and grabbed her smalls and slowly put them and just them on. "Truthfully Arishok? One, I simply wished to. Two, the Mahtabas known as Varric dared me to, it was either this or give a lap-dance to Knight-Commander Meredith. While I find myself intimidated by you, She would out-right kill me before I so much as got to my smalls. Finally, my companion and I wish to return something of yours. Something that was lost those many years ago."

Bianca slowly descended the steps to her companions and grabbed Isabela by the hand and walked with her to the bottom of the steps and stood behind her with her chin on the right shoulder of the Pirate Captain.

"Arishok, I humbly present you with your Tome of Koslun, I would have returned it earlier but I was unable to track down the one who had it until last night. I was un-aware of what the Tome truly meant to your people, and I apologize for running and stranding you and your men here. Had I known what it was other than the fact that my.. Employer would have killed me and threatened me with the death of myself, my crew and my only remaining family; I would have sent up a flag to parlay and given you what is rightly yours."

"Basra, what do you mean by your words? Clarify yourself and stop rambling. My men and I shall not attack until we have received an explanation.

"Arishok, a man named Castillion came to me, and gave me a box containing the Tome of Koslun. I was told that if I looked in the box, or did not protect it with my life and kept it from anyone except for the.. Tevinter Mages I was to deliver it to, the lives of my crew, and my only remaining family would be killed. If it was just myself I would not care. With the lives of my crew and family threatened, I would not subject them to death because of something they had no knowledge of."

"I see Basra, I have a growing lack of disgust for you as well."

Sighing quietly Isabela once again continued her explanation. "A day before we all ship-wrecked I looked inside of that box and found a note to the Tevinters' saying

'Magister Danarius, this is the Tome that you wished for. It was difficult getting away from the Orleasians guarding it and it was only accomplished the day before the Arishok was to collect it. The Captain delivering it to you, Isabela is inconsequential to any and all plans so you may do with her and her crew what you will. The accompanying slaves with her are also as expected. For this delivery I expect to receive the payment of 500 Sovereigns, 250 for the slaves and crew, with the other 250 for the Tome and its safe delivery. Also, we should have the next shipment of slaves within the month and that shipment will only cost the normal fee of 200 sovereigns. Sincerely, Castillion.'"

Behind the pirate, Fenris' eyes widened and he uttered "Danarius?" while the others all stiffened on all sides of the elf.

"Who is this.. Danarius and why do your companions seem angered so?" The Arishok queried.

Bianca took over the explanation; "Danarius.. Was Fenris' former master. That Bas-Saarebas Burned those markings of lyrium into his skin and took his memories from him with the agony it caused. How he escaped is his tale to tell but suffice to say he was on the run for 3 years before he met me, about two months before I first stepped into this compound. Not too long ago we.. Met with the Apprentice to Danarius, Hadriana and she divulged some information to Fenris. Either way, let us continue with Isabela's tale, yes?"

After a nod of confirmation from the Arishok, Isabella once again continued. "After I had opened that box and while I was reading that note, my Former first-mate stole both the Tome and after I had finished the last word plucked the note from my hands before I could register his presence and managed to get away because of my own inattentions. Shortly after that his row-boat he pilfered from the ship and we were there-after engaged with trying to get away from your Dreadnaught alive."

" After we Shipwrecked, I hid amongst the denizens of Kirkwall whilst trying to find information on the thief. Last-night we tracked him down to a meeting with some Tevinter mages and he was about to hand over the Tome when we arrived. I chased him through the Undercity before finally reaching the bastard and after I killed him I met up with Hawke at her estate. Apparently she had made a deal with Varric;" here she waved a hand at the Mahtabas behind them, "that I would run with the Tome. She lost and she ended up doing her little Dance as a price. If she had won, he'd of done the same thing to the Knight-Commander tomorrow afternoon. Anyway, this is the story and reason as to why we are here today."

"Hawke, this is true?" the Arishok rumbled out in almost amused tone. "Yes Arishok, 'tis the complete truth." Bianca answered with her arms around the Pirates' shoulders in a show of comfort for her friend.

"Very well." Just as the Arishok was about to speak, they were all alerted to a commotion outside the entrance to the Compound on the steps. "I am the Warden Commander, I am also the escort to a Sten that has information for your Arishok." "Very well Basra, you are permitted. For now." Came the voice of the Karashok at the entrance.

Soon a woman in medium armor with a greatsword strapped to her back came into view of the Arishok as well as Hawke and her companions with a hornless Sten following close behind her and a mabari at her heel. "Cousin!" came the over-joyed proclamation from Bianca as she bounced to stand in front of her still clad in nothing but her smalls.

The Warden Commander let out a sigh as she took in the sight of her cousin. "You made a bet again, didn't you?" "Yeeees" came the drawn out answer of a very sheepish Bianca. "You know me Linny, always joking about. Erm I'm gonna go.. Get dressed?" came the embarrassed voice of Bianca Hawke, resident pervert and stripper.

As she bounced up the steps and stood in-front of the Arishok while she bent down to retrieve her chain-skirt of Elvhen make she was pulled onto the Arishoks' lap to sit sideways upon his knee clothed in only her smalls, she turned a bright red as her right thigh brushed up against his Very obvious arousement and after a few seconds gave in to lean against his chest rather happily.

With a small cough of amusement, Melinda spoke up "What in Thedas did we miss this time?" "Long story short cousin, I did a strip-dance and used the Arishok as a bed-post because of Varric. I'll tell you the rest later." At this the Sten finally stepped up to report to his Arishok. "Arishok, I am here to report. The others in my Beresaad were killed by darkspawn, and eventually I joined Warden Commander Amell in her fight against the Blight."

"This woman is truly a Basalit-an, she found a single lost soul, my Asala in a nation over-run by darkspawn after it was stolen when the others of my Beresaad were slain and in turn I helped defeat the Blight at her side. Months later when the blight was defeated the Warden Commander was given her post and I followed her to her new post of Vigil's Keep near the Basra city of Amaranthine. If I had not, I wouldn't of gained the knowledge of talking darkspawn. Needless to say, I have spent the past four and a half years learning of the Blight, and the Taint that it brings with it. My full report on the Blight would take many hours, may we continue this discussion after we have all rested? Not to Presume but I have gotten the feeling that myself and the Warden Commander have disrupted something rather.. Important."

With that the Sten fell into a parade-rest. The Arishok rubbed his chin in thought and finally replied "Very well Sten, we shall continue your report tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I would meet this Warden Commander formally."

With slight bounce upon his knee, Bianca introduced said Commander. " Arishok, this is my cousin, Melinda Amell, Bas-Saarebas and Warden Commander. Her Handler, Warden Alistair is probably outside the entrance waiting to be allowed in." at that statement, said Commander nodded and the Arishok told the Karashok at the Entrance to allow the Warden Commanders companions in. In walked three Wardens, a Human with blond-brown hair and blue eyes clearly the Arvaraad to the Bas-Saarebas, a Mahtabas with red hair and an amusing beard with the build and personality of a Karasten, and finally what seemed to be a human Ashaad.

"Arishok, the human with the Blue eyes in the middle is Melinda's Arvaraad, the Mahtabas Karasten is Oghren and the human Ashaad is Nathaniel, Melinda's Second in Command. Melinda is a Bas-Saarebas who specializes in healing and is one of the few mages who has Karasten qualities in the fact that she wields a greatsword and wears medium armor instead of a mages staff and robes that those of her.. Circle wear. She slew the Archdemon in close-combat with only the skills taught to her by both her Arvaraad, the Mahtabas Karasten and the Sten she traveled with."

"I see. Very well then, as long as her Arvaraad keeps her in hand she may be within the compound."

Suddenly Melinda let out a gasp, as she had just noticed the resident spirit healer of Hawkes companions. "A-Anders? Is that you? We all thought you were dead and that Justice was back in the fade!" after a sudden onset of close inspection of the other mage her eyes widened and she gave him a look of disbelief. "You.. You merged with him didn't you? Why did you not let him return to the Fade! Only those pure of heart are able to merge with a Spirit of the Fade without corrupting their purpose! Senior Enchanter Wynne was the only mage I am aware of to have contact with a Spirit, and that was a Spirit of kindness and healing! And she never Merged with it either!" and with that, the Commander slapped him across the face rather harshly.

With a slow blink Bianca looked on in astonishment "Linny? What do you mean? He told us that he merged symbiotically with Justice, but he never went on any further. Bethany did not know enough to know that, because father died when he was just starting to teach her of that." With a glare to Anders, Linny started explaining.

"When a mage agrees to host a Spirit of the Fade, if they have anger or feelings opposite to the Spirit they make a pact with, they.. Twist the Spirit. A Spirit of Justice becomes Vengeance; Love to Hatred and so on so-forth. Justice put that anger into Anders before they made the pact, when I first met him he had no care of the Templar-Mage war and only wished to be free, but that Damned Spirit corrupted his beliefs. Very few mages are able to make a pact with a Spirit and not taint their purpose. When we were battling the Blight, Sten and I traveled with a Mage from the circle who was permitted to travel with us to help defeat the Blight. Wynne had a pact with a spirit of Faith, a never before encountered Fade Spirit. In return for the Spirit saving her life, Wynne carried on with her duty of healing and protecting those who could not themselves."

"I.. See…" Slowly standing up from the Arishoks' hold on her, Bianca walked down the steps toward Anders and punched said mage in the gut before kneeing him in his… Special bits hard enough for an audible 'pop' to be heard; making all males in the vicinity from Talan her hound to the Arishok on his Dais wince at the sound and try to cover up their own bits. If you looked closely at Melinda and her fellow wardens, you would see the smirks each of them had at the corners of their mouths.

"Well! Now that I'm done with that.. I believe I shall go back to my apparent role as lap-warmer now! So fun. Come Talan! " Bianca hummed happily and bounced up the steps with her faithful hound trotting up the steps behind her.

Grinning, Bianca knelt by Talans' side once they reached the top of the steps to the landing and looked up at the Arishok. "This, is Talan. Talan, this is the Arishok. Arishok, my father taught me some of the language your people speak, and I was only a child when I named him. But, I believe the name suits him perfectly. Nothing can be as Truthful as a mabari war-hound when it comes to their imprint."

The Arishok gazed at the hound while said hound returned the gaze with that unmistakable glint of protectiveness in his eyes as he stood close to his alphas' side. "Yes, the name seems appropriate for one of his race." Grinning happily Bianca resumed her place on his knee while her hound laid at the Arishoks' feet as close as he could get to his imprint and Alpha.

After shifting for a few moments, Melinda burst out into giggles at the plight her subordinate mage was in and eventually collapsing against Alistair who had to help support her so she didn't fall over and end up hurting herself. This led to a breakout of every non-Qunari except for said subordinate mage to let loose a few chuckles, Alistair and Fenris seeming to get the most enjoyment out of it. Alistair because the little idiot had kept hitting on their commander and his love, and Fenris because he hated the mage and his snarky remarks about him ending the relationship with Hawke.

"Well then! What is going to happen now?" Bianca commented curiously, her head resting against the Arishoks' chest quite comfortably. "Well, I must send a message to Par Vollen to send another ship or two so that we may return. Also, we will be able to focus more upon the extinction of the Tal-Vashoth in this area since we are not hunting for the Tome."

"Hmm… Well, my group and I can help with the Tal-Vashoth, their numbers seem to have grown since three years ago. My guess is that they sent for more of their… Brethren farther along the coast in hopes of possibly killing more of your people Arishok, and possibly yourself since you are stranded here. On our last trip down the wounded coast we stumbled upon what seemed to be correspondences between the Tal-Vashoth and other unknowns. The worst part is that Fenris recognized Danarius' symbol on some of them. They are in a secret place at my estate. I will bring them to you tomorrow if you wish, none of us have been able to understand what is written upon them." Bianca said rather helpfully.

"My fellow Wardens and I will be in the area for a few more weeks, we wish to take care of the apparently recent new tunnels to the Deep Roads. Something that Anders, no matter his position within the order should have wrote to us about Long ago, or at the very least should of tried to collapse. If we are not careful we might have another problem like the Architect on our hands. According to written documents that we received from the Weisshaupt Fortress, talking darkspawn tend to pop up for a few decades after a Blight, something that was failed to be told to myself when I gained my post as Warden Commander of Ferelden. " Melinda said tiredly.

Perking up slightly Bianca looked at her cousin who seemed bone-tired and weary down to her soul before peering up at the Arishok. "Arishok… Might we continue our conversations tomorrow? My cousin and her Wardens have no doubt had a long and trying journey, as she hates boats so they probably traveled by land. Myself and my companions did not get much rest in the last few nights either. It is after all getting rather late."

After a few moments of thought the Arishok nodded consent and told the Sten that he should get some rest as well. "Arishok, I humbly request to be able to accompany the Warden Commander and her fellow wardens for the night so we can go over what we have learned of the Blight in the last four and a half years." After nodding his consent once more the Arishok watched languidly as Hawke re-dressed herself.

"Arishok, no matter how much I like the breeze, I am sad to report that the idiotic thugs of this pustule of this city do Not care who you are or how many are accompanying you when traveling in the dark as we shall be. Therefore, I must with great sadness put my armor back on. 'Tis truly a shame."

"Hawke. I expect to see you around noon tomorrow, accompany the Wardens on their journey back here, for we have business tomorrow to conclude." With a bow of her head Bianca agreed to the terms, and knelt down to Talan.

"Talan, do you wish to stay here with the Arishok if he allows it?" Getting an excited woof in return she smiles up at the Arishok with the question clearly on her face. With a nod of consent Hawke gave her hound a farewell hug.

"No Talan, that does Not mean to can pester everyone here for a game of Fetch." 'Wuff' "…. Only if they wish to. Do Not use your puppy dog eyes. Understood?"

'excited bark'

"Yes, yes you silly thing you. Have fun and don't make anyone want to kill me for having such an annoying hound. Please."

'bark of agreement'

"Good boy."

'Talan rolls around on his back happily'

"(sighs) Andraste's Knickerweasels, what in Thedas did I do to deserve such a clown for a hound…" And with that, Hawke traveled down the steps to her companions stopping only to retrieve her weapons with only an amused glance sent back at the hound and an appraising one sent at the Arishok with a small grin.

"Alright my merry band of misfits! Off we go."

" Merrill, you don't need your string." "Okay! But can someone help me untangle it from me?" (with Identical sighs Varric and Isabela help the confused but adorable Elvhen mage untangle herself)

"Fenris, stop oogling my ass." "Fine…" (Fenris pouts for a while)

"Aveline, head out of the gutters Please, your acting like Isabela." "HEY! I resent that Hawke. She's too much of a prig to be like ME" (Aveline grumbles about not being like that pirate slattern and sulks off to the Keep.)

"Anders, man up and get your stupid ass out of here before I let one of their Arvaraad take over your handling." "meep!" (and with that, the wimp of a mage ran out of there with an amusing limp off towards the steps leading to Lowtown.)

"Isabela, stop trying to make the muscled Karasten leave his duty to fuck you silly until you cannot walk straight." "Fine… *grumble grumble*" "What was that woman?" "Nothing mistress…" (At that, Varric and Fenris let out identical snorts because of the hilarity of it.)

"Sebastian!" "Y-yes ma'am?" "Be a dear and help the Knight-Captain get my sister home would you?" "Yes ma'am…." (pouting the whole while Sebastian picks up said mage as she is falling asleep on her feet) "And no groping my sisters ass! You do and you're a Dead Choir Boy. Clear?" "As a crystal! Don't take away my belt" (que tears of sadness) (everyone face-plants, except Bethany and the Qunari.. Although one Karasten looked particularly wobbly)

"Varric, if I hear about one reference to Kossith in your next installment of 'Stone Temptress' and I don't get the first copy, you're a ball-less dwarf. Understood?" "Sure Bianca." 'yeesh, why did we get stuck with the crazy and moody cousin, while the Fereldens' get the Mage?' "Can I get the second copy?" chimed Melinda. 'Scratch that. I think Bethany is the only sane Hawke/Amell that I have met except for Leandra…'

"Cousin, I do believe we are going to be best friends" Melinda linked arms with her Kirkwall counterpart filled with glee. 'O shit!' rang in the minds of everyone still in the compound except all three of the cousins for obvious reasons. 'Now there's **TWO!** Maker help us…' As the two walked away they suddenly had a feeling that they were being talked about and each looked over their shoulders that were touching to give those in the Compound a positively Evil eye before happily walking away chatting about random things.

At this point, everyone gave into the face-plant of DOOM. Even the mighty Arishok. Everyone except for Sebastian the groping lecher and Talan the amused mabari that is.

As the Arishok watched them leave, he remembered something a human had told him long ago; 'May you live in interesting times.' indeed.'

**An: This short-story (I might continue it if asked) has only come into being because the idea came to me when I saw this (**http:/mediocrememory(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/If-Hawke-were-a-stripper-245329837 **) and my ensuing conversation with mediocrememory. With their permission, I started this short-story. Now I know it's not exactly like what they say in their description, but the plot bunny ran away from me in this case. **


End file.
